Like The First Time
by BlueAdobo
Summary: Fuji suffers amnesia after his accident. Waking up without remembering anything, including their relationship, broke Tezuka's heart. But he will never give up, especially for his Syusuke. /PerfectPair /YAOI /MPREG /SlightANGST
1. Chapter 1

**Like The First Time**

**Summary:** Fuji suffers amnesia after his accident. Waking up without remembering anything, including their relationship, broke Tezuka's heart. But he will never give up, especially for his Syusuke. /PerfectPair /Mpreg /YAOI

**WARNING: **ObviousYAOI, Semi AU, MPREG, SlightANGSTMonster, Firstnames

**A/N: **YEEEEEY! I finally got the guts to make a series :D I won't keep you too long but I just want to remind everyone that this really isn't ANGST, it's more like of a romantic fluffy kind of feel but considering Fuji's situation, some angst could not be helped - -''' It's also MPREG, sooo yeah. :D

**Disclaimer:** May or may not be mine... okay, not mine.

* * *

******Like The First Time**

**Chapter 1 - He awakens.**

"Oh, Fuji-kun!" the nurse greeted with a joyful smile. She was about to close the sliding door but stopped midway, "You must be here to visit Syusuke-kun, right?"

Fuji Yuuta nodded to her politely, carrying a bouquet of beautiful yellow dahlias. "Actually, I was thinking of replacing those withered flowers over there with some fresh ones."

The nurse smiled at the very sweet gesture and gave way to the brown-haired youth. She watched as Yuuta approached his brother and removes the old withered flowers with the new batch he got. "They are lovely, Fuji-kun."

"These are his favorites."

The nurse decides to give the two a little privacy. She's well-informed of how Fuji-kun cherishes his visits to his older brother. His brother has been here for a month and there was not a single day where the other would not show up. Even though it's been a whole month, a lot of people would not stop visiting this patient. He must really be loved.

* * *

"Aniki, I brought you some flowers." Yuuta said while fixing them, "I know you like them. You always stare at it with little twinkles in your eyes when we go by flower shops."

Yuuta gazed down at his older brother's seemingly lifeless figure. He sighed, he felt like he was talking to a mannequin. Well, his brother did look the part.

Yuuta trailed his tennis-calloused fingers around his brother's face, stopping by each curve. It was slightly noticeable how thin the older has become but that was just normal in his case, perhaps.

"When are you ever going to wake up, Aniki?"

He reached for Syusuke's pale left hand and held it lightly. He looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled at the familiar warmth. His eyes widen suddenly as he felt slight pressure returning to him. He snaps his head to face the other and saw his brother scrunching his face lightly.

"Aniki?"

He hears his brother groan softly and Yuuta was immediately on his feet. He went to the door and called from inside, "NURSE! NURSE! Hurry!"

He went back to his brother whose motions were suddenly stirring up more. He placed a reassuring hand around his brother's face as he kept whispering, "It's alright, Aniki. It's alright."

* * *

"Is it okay if I wore the red tie with the white suit or the blue-striped tie with the white suit?"

"Atobe…" Tezuka sighed, "I don't care which tie you pick. I know you're vain but aren't you being a little cliché?"

"Well, apparently my Jirou cares what tie I pick and later we'll be having dinner with his parents. I have to be conscious especially since last time he said I looked like a pimp and that was seriously hurtful."

"Maybe because you were wearing a BEDAZZLED necktie with a purple tuxedo…" Tezuka reasoned, "I have never seen so much sequence before. It's like the whole tie was made up of sequence and glitter. Bring a flashlight in front of you and you can start your very own SoulTrain."

Atobe stared at his friend with an open mouth to compliment his offended state, "Since when have you been so mean?"

"Since I first talked to you."

The elevator doors finally reached their stop and they were greeted by an out-of-breath middle-aged woman who looked relieved at seeing the occupants. It was Yamato-san, Tezuka's secretary.

"Yamato-san, is there a problem?"

"Kunimitsu-sama!" The old lady huffed, "I just got an urgent call!"

"From who?"

"From Syusuke-sama's brother!"

* * *

"I'm here!"

Tezuka Kunimitsu stopped, meeting the surprised glances of the Fuji family. They were gathered around the small bed in the room. The Fuji family was complete, the father, the mother, the elder sister and the younger brother. The bespectacled man was still panting from rushing through the floors, cursing inwardly at the broken elevators.

"Where is he?" he asked. The family exchanged worried looks before finally deciding to give way to Tezuka. When he had clear vision of who was in the bed, he couldn't help releasing the breath he was unconsciously holding.

He approached the other, walking slowly towards him, not breaking eye-contact. He notices the sudden alarm in the other's wide cerulean eyes but he conveniently chose to ignore it. He sat by the bedside wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"You're awake."

The other continued staring at him, his brows all scrunched up in frustration.

"Who are you?"

* * *

A cup of coffee was placed in front of him but he chose to completely ignore it, even the one who was sitting in front of him.

"Are you just going to sit there and mope?"

Tezuka just sighed and finally took the cup of coffee in front of him. Atobe was already sipping his, "Hospital coffee is just horrid."

"He doesn't remember me."

"Well…" the diva placed his cup back on the saucer, "You said he was found on the ship wreck with a bloody head. Wasn't it a bit expected?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was." Atobe looked at him, "You just didn't want to believe it was."

The brunette placed his hand on his forehead and let out a shudder. Atobe just stared at the cup of horrid coffee cooling.

"Kunimitsu-nii-san."

Tezuka looked up to heed the call of a familiar voice. It was Yuuta. "Are you alright?"

He offered the younger Fuji the seat next to him which was gladly accepted. It was a bit silent for a couple of seconds before Yuuta decided to speak up, "I'm sorry about his memory loss."

They remained silent for a few seconds especially Tezuka who could not describe the feeling he has about this situation. How could he? His lover, His Syusuke, has no memory of him. Not a single one.

Yuuta mustered up the courage to face Tezuka and offer a comforting hand to the shoulder, "We have to be strong about this. I have to admit, it is a bit hard to accept the fact that he vaguely remembers us but-"

"Vaguely?!" Tezuka snapped his head to the other, "At least he DOES remember you."

"Kunimitsu-nii-san, calm down. We tried reminding Aniki about the things he had forgotten, at least the general facts about it. When we mentioned you, he was a bit surprised; I had to admit but…"

Yuuta squeezed Tezuka's right shoulder, "He wants to see you."

The ex-Seigaku captain finally looked up to meet the teary gaze of his lover's brother and nodded affirmatively.

* * *

A soft knock was heard from the door and the light chitchat silenced. Everybody stared at the visitor with wide eyes, including Syusuke. Kunimitsu greeted each stare with a nod and he continued his steps towards the patient.

"C-Can you please leave us alone?" Syusuke politely asked. Kunimitsu couldn't help but cringe; it was the voice he had been missing for a month.

"Can Oishi stay?" Kunimitsu asked suddenly. "I want to know exactly what's happening to you."

Oishi Syuichirou, the doctor-in-charge and their former teammate, looked down at Syusuke and he was rewarded with a curt nod. The family members slowly dispersed leaving Syusuke, Kunimitsu and Dr. Oishi behind. The doctor offered the chair next to Syusuke which the bespectacled man gladly accepted.

"Well, Tezuka." Oishi started, "Fuji has Retrograde Amnesia."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he cannot recall past events of his life due to the damage to his brain, specifically around the hippocampus. The hippocampus, you see, is responsible for encoding new memory." The doctor explained, "Fuji will have no problem remembering future events though he will have trouble remembering past events, especially those that happened recently before the incident."

Kunimitsu closed his eyes and sighed, "Great…"

"He will eventually remember some memories of the past but only in vague general facts. Some consolidations may happen for days, weeks, or even months but…" Oishi squeezed his captain's shoulder, "We all just have to be patient about this. Amnesia is the true test of patience. Just… don't give up, alright?"

Oishi took his clipboard from the nightstand and flip some papers over, "Fuji has a scheduled physical therapy for a week so he'll be here for a while. I'll also give him some prescriptions to help ease the process. For now, I have to get going because I have another appointment."

Kunimitsu stood up from the chair and shook Oishi's hand. The ex-captain escorted his ex-vice captain to the door. Oishi stooped by it and faced the other again, "You have to be strong about this, okay?"

"Of course but… how did Eiji handle it?"

"It would break Eiji's heart hearing about this and I'm still thinking of a way to tell him, but we'll manage." Oishi smiled and left. Kunimitsu stared at the retreating figure for a while before returning back to Syusuke's side.

He took the seat next to the bed again with a crouch. He was very much aware of the eyes that had been staring at him the whole time. He finally mustered the courage to look up at Syusuke eye-to-eye.

"You remember me?"

Syusuke blinked a few times before answering, "Not the way they tell me you are."

Kunimitsu sighed, "So you know what we are?"

"Barely."

Kunimitsu kept his eye-contact with Syusuke, "How do you remember me?"

Syusuke scrunched his face slightly, "Well, I remember you as my teammate and fellow first year." The cerulean-eyed boy looked up at him, "I remember you as someone who has interesting skill and I remember wanting to battle with you so much."

Kunimitsu gasped, "So you don't even remember our first match?"

"We had?" Fuji asked as if a little frustrated. "Just how much have I missed in my life?"

Kunimitsu continued watching Syusuke and realized that he's not the only one suffering from this mess. Even Syusuke didn't know how to deal with it, how to deal with this challenge. Though Kunimitsu's heart was breaking in so many pieces right now, the other one was so confused about everything around him.

He didn't want to see Syusuke deal with this while he was moping around like a sad puppy. He had to man up and be strong for the both of them.

"So," Tezuka started uncertainly, "Why exactly did you call me?"

It went silent for a while then Syusuke answered, "… because I thought that maybe you'll give me the answers I need."

Kunimitsu only looked at him curiously then he let out an uncharacteristic chuckle, "For a guy who only remembers his 1st year of middle school, you can sure talk like an adult."

"But…"

Syusuke met his serious gaze, "I don't think this is the time to tell you anything important yet. I don't want to strain you or overload you with information. Perhaps, slowly… when you're ready. But not now, especially while you're still in here, understand?"

The other contemplated for a second before nodding slowly, "You'll still be here for a week but I will constantly visit you during your physical therapy. For now, I have to get going because I'll get in trouble for cutting work hours."

Kunimitsu was rewarded by a genuine smile and he felt his heart fluttering. At least that smile never left.

"I'll come back, alright?"

Syusuke nodded slowly, "Alright."

* * *

Tezuka sighed when he stepped out of the room. He was greeted by the Fuji family with sympathetic looks. Tezuka only replied with a sympathetic look as well. He approached them slowly with his head on the ground.

A strong firm hand tapped Tezuka's shoulder encouragingly that made him look up. It was the eldest male Fuji, Syusuke's father, who looked at him with sad light-grey eyes. "I'm sorry about his condition, Kunimitsu."

"It's alright, Fuji-san." Tezuka replied to the older man, he noticed how the wrinkles on the other's face were emphasized due to worry, "It's nobody's fault."

"So what are we going to do?" Fuji's mother asked, still a bit dazed after crying her eyeballs out. The elderly woman's eyes were so puffy and red from all the bawling.

He could actually sympathize with the woman, even he was tempted to cry all of his tears, but he couldn't. At least not in front of the family that was looking at him with hopeful eyes, looking at him for support to not leave their son despite what has happened.

Of course Tezuka wouldn't. This was the love of his life they were talking about. He would never let an illness or a condition step in the way of his feelings for the other. He wasn't like that. He will be with Syusuke, even if he will never remember him.

The important thing is that they'll be able to spend their future with Syusuke, they should not mull over the fact that he can't remember the times they've spent in the past.

But they had to be strong, even if it's unbelievably heartbreaking.

"We have to help him." Tezuka blurted.

"We have to help him even if it won't accomplish anything."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the very weird first name then last name thing xD you'll get it soon enough :D

**Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like The First Time**

**Summary:** Fuji suffers amnesia after his accident. Waking up without remembering anything, including their relationship, broke Tezuka's heart. But he will never give up, especially for his Syusuke. /PerfectPair /Mpreg /YAOI

**WARNING: **ObviousYAOI, Semi AU, MPREG, SlightANGSTMonster, Firstnames

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and short pms :D I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fuji or Tezuka or any of the POT guys, but I do own Chachi :D

* * *

**Like The First Time**

**Chapter 2 – He returns.**

"Now Fuji, I'll go get your prescribed medicines and you can go on your way."

"Thank you, Doctor." Fuji said, shaking Dr. Oishi's hand. Oishi felt a bit awkward at the formality especially coming from the previously playful Tensai but accepted the politeness anyways.

"Thank you as well, Oishi." Tezuka said patting Oishi's back. He was right next to Fuji who still needed some aid in walking. But Oishi noticed the lack of contact between the two and felt a tight straight line forming in his lips. He decides to excuse himself from the two to get Fuji's medicine.

Once Oishi was out of reach, Tezuka faced the honey brown-haired man looking intently at him, "Are you sure you want to stay at my house?"

Fuji looked up, slightly nervous before nodding to the man's question. "My family says that I'd probably gain a lot of memories staying at your place." He stared at the other's eyes uncertainly, "And I also believe I will."

Tezuka felt a little reassured. At least he wasn't forcing Fuji into anything. All they needed was Oishi and his pills and they'll be on their way. He already informed to take his car by the entrance so all they really needed was Oishi.

After a few moments, Oishi returned with a small cylindrical container of tablets that he handed to Fuji. He instructed him about them and after, he allowed the two to leave the establishment.

Tezuka politely opened the door of his black Vios to Fuji who carefully entered it. When he was sure Fuji was all settled, Tezuka went around and opened his side of the car and buckled himself in.

* * *

The ride home was relatively quiet except for the small chitchats that Fuji initiated. After the 30-minute ride, they stopped at a two-storey blue and white residential home. Tezuka honked the horn and a keeper walked out and opened the gate leading to the carport.

When Tezuka turned off the engine, he stepped out to open Fuji's door. Tezuka politely helped Fuji out of the car and the keeper greeted them with a bow. The keeper was an elderly woman in her late 40's who'd been working for them for 3 years now, Mrs. Tanaka. She looked a little strict yet very respectful.

"Syusuke-san, welcome back." Tanaka-san greeted. Relief was evident in the elderly woman's eyes and it was obvious how worried she was about Fuji's condition. The smaller man smiled gently at the affection and was rewarded by a soft small smile from the elder. "Come, let's get inside. Kunimitsu-san will carry the bags."

"Thanks, Tanaka-san." Tezuka sarcastically said.

"Oh, you don't expect a lady or a newly-released hospital patient to carry those heavy things." Tanaka-san looked back with a pointed look.

Tezuka could only twitch his eyebrows at the older woman, she certainly reminded him of their tennis coach. Fuji only gave a small laugh as Tanaka-san escorted him inside.

* * *

Fuji scanned the many pictures that were displayed in one wall of the living room. The frames acted as an accent wall for the very neat and simple living room. There weren't much furniture in it but they were all very compatible and stylish.

"You designed this, you know." Tezuka suddenly came up from behind. "The whole house, I mean. Interior and Exterior."

Fuji eyed him momentarily before returning his gaze to the wall of pictures, "Was I an architect?"

"Yeah, licensed even. You had a lot of clients before and almost all of them called when they found out you were—"

"Were we married?"

Tezuka snapped his head in surprise. He was looking at Fuji who was staring at a picture in the center. It was one of their wedding photos.

"So that's why I'm wearing a ring." Fuji whispered, mostly to himself. "I'm married."

Fuji continued staring at the photos, uncaring of the watchful eyes on him. He stopped by several photos: vacation, anniversaries, birthdays, weddings, and then he stopped at a picture of a baby.

"Is this you?" Fuji looked up with a smile, "You were adorable!"

It remained awkwardly silent for a while. "I was just teasing."

"That's our son."

* * *

"Chachi!" Tezuka called.

Tanaka-san who was carrying a brown-haired baby boy faced the two men by the nursery's door. Tezuka approached them and took the baby from his caretaker. He cradled the little boy in his arms and faced his husband.

"This…" Tezuka started, "… is Tezuka Kunichika but you call him Chachi. That was the original name you wanted but I told you it was too silly."

Fuji eyed the baby in Tezuka's arms that was sucking his little right hand. "My God, he looks just like you."

"Wait till you see his eyes, they're practically yours."

Fuji stared at the little bundle in the other's arms. This baby is his and Tezuka's. This baby symbolizes the relationship that they actually shared. The relationship that was real and not just a bad prank someone pulled off.

But this baby and even Tezuka symbolize all the memories he had lost. All the important details he had forgotten. All the happiness, tears and love he had missed.

"Syusuke?"

Fuji snapped out of his dazed and looked at the source of the voice. Tezuka was eyeing him worriedly but Fuji only rewarded him with a smile.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Fuji's eyes widen at the offer. "I-I don't think that's—"

"Oh come on. He's your baby, too."

He handed out the little cherub that kept on staring at him with his now opened big googly blue eyes. They stared at each other for a couple of awkward seconds, Fuji still very unsure whether he should accept the baby or not.

Suddenly, the little ball of sunshine giggled merrily and extended his little fat arms to his mother waiting for the other to carry him. Fuji was slightly taken aback by the baby's action but Tezuka felt like smiling like an idiot.

"See." Tezuka started, "Even he remembers his mama."

Fuji accepted baby Kunichika and cradled him in his arms. When he didn't see any signs of struggle from the infant, Fuji did not hold himself and hugged the little one.

"Careful, Syusuke. He might sprain himself." Tezuka reminded.

"Oh yeah." Fuji released from the hug. He, instead, cradled the little boy lovingly while the afore mentioned snuggled softly on his warm chest. "How old is he?"

"7 months."

"Oh." Fuji answered. "He's very cute."

"Well, of course he is…" Tezuka answered, a slight tone of brag hinting his words. He approached the two loves of his life and placed a hand around Fuji's shoulder.

"…Because he's OUR baby."

* * *

"So…." Atobe sipped his morning tea, "Are you gonna talk or am I have to play charades with you again."

"He loves him."

"Excuse me?"

"Syusuke." Tezuka answered as if it was so obvious. "He loves Chachi so much."

"That's what you normally call 'motherly instincts', right?" Atobe continued reading the newspaper he had been busying himself with.

"I know but it seemed so natural!" Tezuka uncharacteristically mused. "What do we know; maybe he'll get back his memories faster than I thought."

"Yuck." Atobe scowled as he peered from his morning paper. "I hate it when you're overly enthusiastic like that. I prefer the more stoic and meaner you."

"Yeah, I'll forget you ever mentioned that in the name of friendship."

The door suddenly opens wide and a very hyper and very awake Akutagawa Jirou appears from it. Tezuka raises a fine brow at the sudden intrusion.

"Keeeeeigo~!" Akutagawa called. Tezuka felt a bit nauseous at the flirtatious tone he used to call the other. He still reminded himself that this Akutagawa was already of age but he can't fathom the fact that he's so *ahem* "mature" in choice of clothing.

He was wearing very skin-fitted dark denim jeans that were paired with a white button-up long sleeve shirt. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and the first two buttons of his shirt were open. Akutagawa had several ear piercings, each had earring on their own. He also had let his wavy orange hair grow out making him very seductive-looking.

"Are you ready for brunch?" Akutagawa asked the millionaire diva. Tezuka rolled his eyes to Atobe to see his reaction.

"Of course, Sweetie~" Atobe answered like a lovesick puppy and the bespectacled man couldn't help but hurl.

Atobe approached his partner and wounded an arm around his waist. Tezuka rolled his eyes, "And I like your sassy bitchy selfish attitude more than your nauseating lovesick maiden one."

"Yeah, I'll forget you ever mentioned that in the name of friendship."

"Oh Tezuka! I didn't notice you." Akutagawa greeted. "You don't mind if I borrow Keigo, ne?"

"I don't mind even if you don't return him." Tezuka smiled slightly at the other.

Atobe glared him his coldest glare which Tezuka returned with a mocking look. Atobe continued his glare hoping that it would freeze the ex-Seigaku's head.

"Keigo?"

"Let's go~ !" Atobe answered Jirou completely ignoring Tezuka as the couple headed out the door taking their lovey-dovey clingy fiasco with them.

"I'm still amazed how Akutagawa-san could completely make an Atobe Keigo head over heels for him."

* * *

"Ahhh… Mmmmm…. Mumumumuhhhh…. Maaaaaah…."

Tanaka-san came in the kitchen seeing a silly-faced Fuji feeding baby Chachi his food. He probably aims to get the little boy to copy his facial expression so he can it his food, but he seemed to fail.

"No, no, sweetheart. You'll spill it." Fuji cooed the young one.

"I do not think you'll make him eat that."

"Eh?" Fuji looked up at Tanaka-san curiously, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Well," Tanaka-san approached the nearest cupboard and opened it. She took out a small tube, "You forgot his wasabi."

"Wasabi?!" Fuji exclaimed and stared at the other. He sighed at the little baby who seemed excited about the green paste in his nanny's hands.

"Just like his mama, right?"

Fuji stared at Chachi lovingly, wiping the small smudge of baby food on his plump red cheeks.

"You bet."

Tanaka-san smiled at the mother-and-child tandem in front of her. Ever since Syusuke-sama returned to the house, everything seemed so much better again. The brightness came back again and it lit this home so very much.

But…

This wasn't the same Syusuke-sama. This one has lost all of his precious items, his memories. The Syusuke-sama that Tanaka-san knew from three years ago, the Syusuke-sama who was sly and playful but caring and protective, was replaced.

"Tanaka-san?"

Tanaka-san came out of her little trance and answered to Fuji's call, "Yes, Syusuke-sama?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

"You're still here." It was more like an irritated statement than it was a question. Atobe stared at the bespectacled man who was sitting casually on one of his sofa couch.

"Yo."

"Don't 'Yo.' Me!" Atobe yelled, "What are you still doing here!?"

"I'm here to talk about Syusuke but you left and I never finished talking to you." Tezuka answered flatly.

"You're far from normal, aren't you?"

"I feel offended hearing that from you."

Atobe rolled his eyes and dropped a small pack in front of Tezuka. "There. Jirou told me to give it to you and seeing that you have not step foot out of this office, I assume you haven't had lunch yet."

"Please Atobe, of course I've had lunch. You think I'd actually skip on it so I can surprise you with my enthusiasm?" Tezuka sarcastically answered.

"I hate you." Atobe scowled. He huffed back to his sleek black swivel chair and asked his secretary through the intercom to get him a fresh batch of tea. Moments later, his newly-hired secretary entered his office with a trolley of warm fragrant tea.

"So…." Atobe sipped his newly-prepared tea, "Are you gonna talk or am I have to play charades with you again."

"I feel like I've had this conversation before." Tezuka murmured. "Anyway, Syusuke's progress is going out great. He's getting a little bit more comfortable in the house, Tanaka-san is taking care of him and he's warming up to Chachi so fast."

"Well, has he regained any of his memories yet?"

"No." Tezuka admitted disappointedly, "Not at all. He doesn't remember a single thing about me. It's like his mind doesn't want to remember me."

Suddenly, Tezuka's burst of enthusiasm plummeted into depression. That's right; Fuji has not regained any memories of him or their relationship. Hell, he doesn't even remember having Chachi. Could he really live through it knowing that his love doesn't even consider him in the same way? What if Fuji never ever remembers him the way Tezuka remembers every sweet memory they had?

"Hey Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up and saw Atobe standing proudly with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Don't tell me you're about to give up on this, Tezuka."

"But you're right. He has NO memory of me or Chachi. How can I—"

"Oh SOOOOOOOOOOOOO What!?" Atobe exclaimed making Tezuka's eyes widen like saucers.

"And so Fuji doesn't remember you well boo hoo, but that does not give you the reason to throw a pity party on my office!" he scolded while pointing his well-manicured finger to Tezuka's chest.

"Aren't the memories you should be looking forward to are the memories you're about to make with him and you're new baby?"

Atobe stared at the stunned face of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Slightly amused and irritated at the fact that his best friend was an idiot.

"Well?" Atobe asked, expecting an answer from Tezuka, or at least a beating.

"You're right."

"Excuse me?" Atobe asked, sounding a little too stunned.

"You're right." Tezuka admitted. "I shouldn't be so caught up on what Syusuke and I used to have. I should have been thankful that he's there with me and my child. Oh God, I can't believe I'm saying this but…"

"Thank you, Atobe."

The rich diva felt slightly touched at the other's sincere thanks. He has never heard the ex-Seigaku captain thank him in such a way and he felt righteous.

"You're welcome." Atobe answered. "I just love to see my lower people happy."

"And you ruined the moment."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews please?


End file.
